


Early morning affection

by Q111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/pseuds/Q111
Summary: sweet sweet morning smuts
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord Server Secret Santa (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopie_Lupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/gifts).



> happy holiday loopie <3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
